1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus, a manufacturing method, and a test method. In particular, the present invention relates to a test apparatus for determining a test result of a device under test after converting the test result with an analogue-to-digital converter (AD converter).
2. Related Art
For the purpose of testing a device under test having a high resolution 4digital-to-analogue converter (DA converter), Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-321654, for example, discloses a test apparatus having an AD converter with a resolution equal to or higher than the resolution of the DA converter in the device under test.
For testing such a device under test having a high resolution DA converter, a test apparatus has to be equipped with an AD converter having a resolution equal to or higher than the resolution of the DA converter. An AD converter having a high resolution, however, has a complicated structure. If a test apparatus incorporates such a high resolution AD converter, the manufacturing of the test apparatus becomes difficult, thereby raising the manufacturing cost.